Helen Feliciano (Earth-616)
, ; formerly , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Kowalski's Gym | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Bodyguard, wrestler; former criminal | Education = | Origin = Human mutated by the Power Broker | PlaceOfDeath = Bar With No Name | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Ralph Macchio; John Byrne | First = Marvel Two-In-One #54 | HistoryText = Helen Feliciano was a protégé of Ann "Auntie Freeze" Fraley, one of the leading female wrestlers of thirty years ago. Feliciano was trained by Fraley and wrestled under the alias of Letha. Eventually, under Fraley's management, Letha teamed up with three other female wrestlers Fraley had trained -- Poundcakes, Screaming Mimi, and Titania -- to become the wrestling team known as the original Grapplers. Letha remained a member of the Grapplers throughout their early career, even when the team began to dabble with criminal activities. During the Grapplers association with the Roxxon Oil Company, Letha was given special leather belts and straps with various weaponry stitched within them. Letha followed the Grapplers throughout their criminal careers and returned with them to professional wrestling under the guidance of Auntie Freeze once again. At this point, Letha and the other Grapplers gained superhuman strength from the Power Broker. The four original members, and Fraley's new female wrestlers, were now collectively called the Grapplers and were legitimate professional wrestlers in the Unlimited Class Wrestling Federation. The original Grapplers resented the newcomers to a certain extent but were mostly pleased by now being able to earn money without having to resort to crime. Shortly after losing a bout for leadership of the Grapplers to the newcomer, Battleaxe, Letha's friend and teammate, Titania, was slain by the enigmatic vigilante Scourge, who was disguised as a female wrestler named Golddigger. Letha wanted to do something to avenge her friend's death. At the so-called Bar With No Name in Medina County, Ohio, one of a number of establishments serving a clientele of costumed criminals, Letha made contact with Gary Gilbert, who was once the original costumed criminal Firebrand. Gilbert was organizing a meeting of costumed criminals at the bar to discuss strategies for dealing with Scourge, who had killed a large number of such criminals by that time. Letha attended the meeting, but despite Gilbert's security precautions, Scourge himself showed up disguised as a bartender and killed Letha, Gilbert, and all the other criminals present by shooting them with explosive bullets. More recently, Letha was one of many victims of Scourge resurrected by the mystic-powered villain, Hood, along with Titania, now calling herself Lascivious, to serve in his criminal gang. Letha and Lascivious later became members of the Masters of Evil in Bagalia. Letha, along with Poundcakes, now works as bodyguards for Pym Labs as a way to redeem themselves. | Powers = Originally, Letha possessed no superhuman powers. Later, Letha underwent strength-augmenting processes to gain superhuman strength and slightly increased resistance to injury. After being resurrected by the Hood, Letha gained the power to stimulate the area of people's brains which caused them to become aggressive. | Abilities = | Strength = Letha possesses superhuman strength, enabling her to lift up to two tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Letha's costume includes leather straps with various weapons and other equipment stitched into them. She often carried a rope for scaling walls as well. On the mission to invade Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., Letha wore special sonic plugs in her ears so Screaming Mimi's wave frequency was filtered out. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Power Broker Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Formerly Deceased